


Lovegame

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [3]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Gaming <s>and/or Watching a Movie</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovegame

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with day three. I just wanted to say that if you don't own the app Piano Tiles you should get on it because it is one of the most addicting games I have ever played.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated!

Frankie held her lunch tray tightly as she navigated the Degrassi cafeteria. She weaved between tables and legs until she finally got sight of where Winston, Tristan, and Miles were all sitting. She was about to wave over at Winston when she noticed a small commotion between her brother and his boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, setting the tray down beside Winston’s.

“What are they bickering about this time?” she asked, setting her bag beside her seat as she sat down. Winston seemed to be just as confused as Frankie about what was happening between the two boys. Frankie furrowed her brow as she tried to understand what was happening.

Tristan had Miles phone in his hand, his fingers working quickly over the screen. Miles was trying to grab for the device, but Tristan would move his arms around to keep Miles from doing so. This seemed to be what had gone on for the entire lunch period if judging by Winston’s puzzled look.

“It’s not fair!” Miles protested in a petulant voice.

Tristan shook his head. “All’s fair in love and war, babe,” he countered, his fingers finally stopping their fast motion on the phone. He tossed it back to Miles with a small “hah.”

Miles looked at the screen and his face dropped. “It doesn’t count,” he said with a slight pout, “It’s on my phone so it doesn’t count.”

“Aw, how cute. You just can’t stand losing, can you?” Tristan smirked at him. Miles shot him a small glare before glancing back down at his phone.

“I’m going to beat you,” the other boy protested, clicking on his phone and then rapidly moving his fingers across the screen in the same fashion Tristan had been earlier.

Tristan raised his eyebrow and chuckled again. “You wish,” he rolled his eyes, leaning forward and whispering something into Miles ear. Whatever he said made Miles’ fingers stop, the phone completely forgotten.

“Really?” he asked with a wide eyed expression. Tristan nodded, snatching the phone from him the second his guard went down.

“Oh, by the way,” he grinned, watching as Miles came back to himself after what he had whispered. “I won.”

They fell back into their unintelligible fighting almost instantly. Frankie looked over at Winston with a curious expression.

“What was that about?” she asked, still at a loss of what just happened.

Winston scoffed and shook his head, looking back down at his food. “I guess they really get into Piano Tiles.”

Frankie looked over at the couple, a laugh on her lips. She shook her head as well and picked up her fork.


End file.
